


Gluteus Maximus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin converse over Brian's backside.





	Gluteus Maximus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sauntered through the loft door, humming along to some song Brian loaded onto his iPOD. Not paying any attention to Brian in the kitchen, he slid the metal door shut.

"I'm going to the gym," Brian said flatly.

"WHAT?" Justin said rather loudly.

"I'm. Going. To. The. Gym." Brian said plucking the earbuds from Justin's ears so he could hear. He shoved them into Justin's chest pushing him back a bit. Brian let his hand linger on the upper portion of Justin's chest.

"Oh, okay," Justin said grabbing hold of Brian's hand and the earbuds with it.

"How long are you going to be?" Justin asked with naive curiosity.

Brian pulled his hand from Justin and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water to throw in his gym bag. Brian walked towards the couch to grab his change of clothes and a towel. Justin followed his movements, attached to Brian like an obnoxious puppy.

Brian sighed, loudly.

"I need to work on my gluteus maximus. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Justin said in a sing-song voice. He paused a few beats while Brian shoved things into his bag.

"Why are you going to work on your glutes? You have buns of steel," Justin said matter-of-factly.

Brian whipped around and gave Justin a ï¿½what the hell are you talking about' look.

"Steel? Have you seen my ass lately? There is no steel there. More like buns of brick."

Justin doubled over in laughter. 

"You just said you have buns of brick," Justin exclaimed!

"I know what I said. And it's true. Hence the workout at the gym. And I'll probably hit the steam room after that," Brain said grabbing his bag from the couch and heading towards Justin and the door.

"Well don't sweat them out too long. I have some other plans for your buns o' brick tonight," Justin said with a wink.

Brian smirked and slid the metal door open.

"And Brian?" Justin paused. "You know I love your buns, brick or not." 

Brian smiled and walked out the door.


End file.
